TimeLine
by Amanda Snape
Summary: When Erik’s friend and coworker left him to return to his family, he thought he would be alone forever, that was until but some strange twist of fate he met his friend’s daughter.
1. Chapter 1

TimeLine

Summery:

When Erik's friend and coworker left him to return to his family, he thought he would be along forever, that was until but some strange twist of fate he met his friend's daughter.

Author's Note:

This will get better I promise. I have a few more chapters already written, but would love suggestions. It will have a slowish start but will pick up. I hope you like it and remember to review. Thanks!

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything that you recognize…

And now without further ado:

TimeLine

Chapter 1:

"I'm going home tonight, friend."

"So soon?"

"It has been over seven months, and if I do not go now I will not be able to return for another."

"Did I not tell you, you would dislike me in the long term?"

"You are my friend and my peer, but I have a family and responsibilities."

"From what you have told me your family would love it here, why not bring them?"

"We both know why I can not. Besides only my eldest daughter would be willing to live here, sometimes I wonder if she was born in the right time."

"I still find it hard to believe you are from the future."

"And I find it hard to believe that I am underneath the Paris Opera, that in the last seven months I have assisted you in the redesigning and rebuilding, having drinks with the Phantom of the Opera himself!"

The two men chuckled while drinking their liquor. The elder one wore an expensive tailored suit. He was however slightly heavy but by no means fat. His face was round that went well with his well trimmed brown hair, beard, and mustache that seemed to showcase the thoughtfulness in his green eyes.

The other man looked much the same as he did when the fiasco took place over two years ago. His living space has changed drastically though. While the rebuilding and redesigning the Opera House special care had been taken to give the Phantom a true home. It was now harder to reach and even more secluded with more ways to escape. Also by the ingenious idea of his friend there was now natural light in the rooms.

Smiling the bearded man set his glass down on the table and stood. The Phantom followed him outside the lair and to the stage. While standing in the middle he began to fiddle with a strange metallic contraption.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I do not know."

"As the managers have told you already, you… and your family… are more than welcome here, anytime."

"It means more coming from you, friend."

"Be careful Dean."

"You too Erik."

With that the bearded man, Dean vanished leaving the Phantom alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

TimeLine

Author's Note:

Remember to Review!

Chapter 2

Part 1

"Poppas back!" cried a young boy as he ran into his sister's room.

"Already?" The girl asked, puzzled, their father often left on business around the world. He was after all a genius, one of the world's best scientists, in fact he owned his own firm.

This firm was located next to their house with a long basement connected to both. In this basement their gifted father and his colleges began work on a time machine. For the last twenty-five years this project had consumed the man. But this was his creation, his baby if you will, he wouldn't risk anyone's life in the testing of it, so he volunteered to try it first.

The family hadn't expected him back for at least six moths if not a year. Imagine their shock when he came back after only a week.

"Come on!" the little boy cried as he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her to their father.

"Poppa!" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"Lorelei, my daughter, how I have missed you! It gets harder to leave my children every time."

"But Poppa you have only been gone a week." It was upsetting to her to see her father so emotional. Their family was used to being separated a week or two, even a month wasn't enough to raise an eyebrow at.

"Really?" He looked from his nineteen-year-old daughter to his five-year-old son, Gabriel for confirmation. "Intriguing, tell your mother I am home and will be at dinner." With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Used to his odd behavior Lorelei picked her brother up and exited from their father's lab.

Part 2

It had been almost a month, twenty-one days to be precise sense Dean had returned. His machine – ingenious as it was, was completey unstable. He couldn't use it again, he couldn't risk spending another seven months in the past to come back and find out each day had been a month in his own time. He wouldn't risk his family… even for his science.

He retired to his bedroom that night leaving an envelope by his machine; tomorrow he would send it. Dean prayed his friend would understand as he crawled into bed with his wife, Ellen.

Meanwhile Lorelei couldn't sleep. Giving up she got out of bed and dressed, grabbing a backpack she left her room. She found herself exploring her father's laboratory when she saw an envelope on his perfectly ordered desk. Noting this was odd she reached for it to see whom it was addressed to. There was no address only a name, _Erik_.

"Poppa went back in time and met the Phantom of the Opera?" she questioned aloud but chided herself for the thought. She didn't notice but as she removed the envelope from the desk her sleeve flipped a switch.

Hearing a machine start running Lorelei went to investigate, forgetting the envelope in her hand. She saw a large platform with glowing blue lights underneath. Knowing that she shouldn't but ignoring it anyway she stepped on to the platform. The lights glowed brighter and an odd tingling sensation racked over her body.

The ground seemed to disappear below her feet and slam back into them. She felt sick and fell to the ground.

"Who are you! Are you all right!" a voice asked. Not recognizing it she opened her eyes to see the face of Christine Daee.

"Oh my gosh." Lorelei muttered before fainting.

Author's Note:

Remember to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

TimeLine

Chapter 3:

Soft excited talking woke Lorelei up in what she could only assume was the manager's office. The only reason she made this assumption was the simple fact that Andre and Firmin were standing over her looking quite perplexed and slightly aggravated.

"She is awake." Andre concluded looking inquisitive at the now conscious young woman. "What is your name Mlle?"

Lorelei softly bit her bottom lip. If her guess about her father being here before was right, she might be provided with a place to stay, at least until she could find a way to get back home, or someone came looking for her. This plan would only work if her father had used his real name, "Lorelei Fearmin, daughter of Dean Fearmin?" she almost asked. She knew from her study of history that her very livelihood depended on her father's name.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Firmin clapped his hands in delight, "You can't hide family resemblance, no sir, you can't." Lorelei found herself rather anxious by the sudden change of events, she had never stopped to think about the name resemblance to his once she learned it was spelled differently. "I told your father this, I did, I told him that I knew we were related, down the line maybe, but definitely blood! I could see the family resemblance we shared just as I can…"

Firmin stopped abruptly when Andre coughed and interrupted with "How long will you be staying with us Mlle Fearmin? After all it is an honor to have the daughter of Monsieur Dean Fearmin in our Opera House."

For some reason Lorelei felt a clam wash over her. She knew she was now in a situation she could handle, and handle it well she intended to do. "I will be staying until my father sees fit to come for me, if that is all right with you Monsieurs?" With a well-placed timid look she had them eating out of her hand. She knew she must stay in charge, but for a woman in this day and age being in charge often meant letting a man believe he was.

"Ah yes, that will be splendid!" Firmin chimmed in.

"I will call for Meg Giry to show you to your room, and bring you some more appropriate attire." Andre looked her up and down. What a site she made. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a baggy T-shirt with tennis shoes on, she realized she had to look strangely out of place.

"That will be fine, I fear I was ushered here in quite a hurry, only time to pack a few personal belongings," she gestured to her bag, "and to change into my traveling gear." She explained, not wanting questions to arise.

"Well then, Meg will be along shortly to take you to your room. Then someone will be by shortly will diner…"

"No Monsieur Andre, we can't send our lovely young guest to dine alone, after all she may be family! You will dine with us, someone will be there to escort you in a few hours."

"Thank you Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre. If you don't mind I would like to rest for a while."

"Of course."

_'This is getting weirder and weirder.'_ Lorelei thought to herself as she followed Meg down the hallways into a more secluded part of the Opera House.

"This is to be your room, Mlle Fearmin."

"Please call me Lorelei."

"We hope you do not take your boarding in this part of the Opera House to be a slight, but this was the room your father lived in. We thought if would be more comfortable to you." Meg rambled, _'Never mind no one will stay in this room after the mess with Christine and the Opera Ghost.' _The ballerina thought.

"Thank you."

"No trouble," her consious was bothering her. This girl was young and friendly, so full of life, she needed to know where she was staying. "You may want to know that this was once Christine's room…"

----------

Tonight Erik could find no solace in music or even books. So he journeyed back in time to his old hobby, haunting. He was lurking around the walls of the Opera House when he heard voices from Dean's room. _'When did is stop to be Christine's room?'_ Shaking his head he moved in closer. He could see the back of Little Giry's head but not this other person.

----------

"So keep my hand at the leval of my eyes?" She raised a joking eyebrow.

"You shouldn't make jokes about this Fearmin!" with that Meg stormed out. Lorelei supposed she should feel bad, after all Meg was only trying to be nice. But she couldn't resist.

----------

_'Fearmin?'_ Erik's mind seemed to scream. What else could he do, he moved toward the mirror and was transfixed? In the room stood a shapely young woman with long chestnut hair and hazel eyes. The little dance in her eyes that Erik found so attractive seemed familiar, as did the way she moved. I mannerisms she almost seemed to resemble Dean… his daughter!

Erik gulped, _'Clam down, she doesn't know about, even if she did she would never care about you, you're a monster, she deserves more.'_ That didn't stop his heart from racing as she moved toward the mirror, leaning her forehead against the glass.

"I know your there..." Her voice was so clam, simply stating a fact, but still it caused him to jump, "somewhere I hope." She sighed and ran her hand around the edge of the frame. She found the lever with questionable ease and pulled it back.

Sweat started to form on Erik's brow, she would find him and scream. But she only slipped an envelope to the back of the glass and shut the hidden door. "I pray that finds you, I'm sure my father has important things to ramble about." Slowly she moved her hand up to rest on the glass, "I want to meet you, Erik."

This time his heart skipped a beat, never had such an elegant creature spoke his given name. He felt the need to stay with her, to protect her from everything in this time he know wasn't her own. Not even regarding the letter with a curious glance he settled his hand against her own. She sighed again, contented. Her eyes half closed her face a little flush, he wondered if she felt him there.

"Agh!" a very un-lady like sound came from her as she broke the moment, Erik found this only made her more intriguing. _'Not again!' _his mind seemed to scream as he felt his heart start to fall for her.

"Now I have Music of the Night stuck in my head!"

He knew he was mistaken, why would she have said that?

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me,

Savor each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write –

The power of the music of the night..."

Her voice was amazing, nothing like Christine's, but amazing non the less. "I shall grant your request intriguing creature, Mlle Fearmin." He uttered softly as he turned on his heal and left her. The wheels in his head started to spin as he wondered how to reveal himself to her.

Author's Note:

Was it better? Please review.

Please!


End file.
